Our Time:The Love Triangle &Wizardry from the Last
by xAkOxXxLanGx
Summary: My first fanfic. A KNR story. It's their very own Love Triangle! And with some NEW or rather OLDer characters who help Nita with it. Ok, I updated it. Ch. 4's UP. Pls R&R!
1. An Unrevealed Secret

_Our _Time: The Love Triangle & Wizardry from the Last

An Unrevealed Secret

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own _nothing_ in this chapter except the plot; everything else belongs to the Great Diane Duane...

_Nnnnn….where is he? _

That's what the 16-year old girl in the white T-shirt with a loose jacket and jeans has been thinking for now about what seemed like an eternity. She was waiting, sitting on what would be the rock version of a couch; for her partner and fellow wizard to show up on their "special spot". The Moon.

_-pop-_

A gust of wind blew her back a little as she saw the figure just approaching…

"Hiya, Neets."

She looked up at the tall, broad, 15-year old boy in the blue shirt with an orange and gray streak running in the middle and dark, loose jeans that had just appeared.

"Ugh, Kit! What the heck took you so long?" She practically screamed at him: wanting to wring his neck for making her wait so long.

"Huh?" Kit asked innocently, "Well sor-ry, Miss Ni-ta. So are you going to wring my neck, now?"

"No." _But I _should

"Wait, did you brain-tap me again?"

"No, you should just think quieter…"

Nita went up to him and slugged him in the arm, "Shut up, Kit." Then she sat back on the rock.

"So," She looked up at him, "what did you wanna talk about?"

Kit stared at her. _She's so beautiful… It's only been 2 years since we first met, but-_

"Kit?"

"Huh?" He was caught off guard and then suddenly remembered that she could've overheard his thoughts. With that being a side effect of them being close friends and partners.

"Hey! Hel-lo! KIT!" She yelled impatiently at him.

"W-What?" He managed to spit out.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Huh? Oh! D-Did you hear me?"

"What?"

_Oh, thank you, Powers! She didn't hear me!_

"Uh, I'm sorry, I…never mind, umm…Nita, I—"

_Hey, Nita, Kit! _

"Huh? Dairine?"

_Hey, can you guys come back here, Nita you have a visitor._

"Who is it?"

_Heck, I'm not telling you—it's a secret!_

"Humph, Dair, you're such a pain!" Not that she expected her little sister to cooperate, anyway…..

"Fine, we'll be home in a second."

Kit looked at her, wondering what that was about.

"So, like I was saying, Neets I—"

"Sorry Kit," Nita said. She walked off to start the transit spell to teleport them back to her house, "can this wait another time?"

"Uh—'kay…"

"You coming?"

"Uh, yeah, right behind you…"

_-pop_-

A cloud of air was all that was left from Nita's departure.

Kit goes to where Nita's been sitting and sighs a long, heavy one.

_Not again…._


	2. Rememberance

Disclaimer: Only thing I own here is the plot.

_Our_ Time & Wizardry From The Last

Ch. 2:

Remembrance

_A visitor huh…?_

Kit thought with a hint of disgust and anger for the interruption.

_Oh well, guess I'll head over now...not like anything can make this even worse..._

Kit got up and brushed himself off. He walked a little ways to where Nita teleported off and started his own transit spell.

_-pop-_

An air of grey, rocky dust was all that was left: Kit was gone.

"Do you think she'll remember me?" asked the visitor.

"Hmmm…..I guess---I mean," Dairine nudged him in the arm, "after what happened back in Ireland, right?"

He flushed slightly and looked up.

"Yeah…." he replied.

_-pop-_

They both looked back, at the door leading out to the backyard.

"Wow, she got here fast," Dairine said in a surprised tone.

As she said it, the door creaked open.

Nita walked in and paused at the sight of the toned dark-haired boy sitting on the couch.

_Ronan..? What's he doing here…?_

"Hey Nita," Ronan replied in a sly tone as he got up and started walking towards her.

_Oh crap...what do I say...? What should I **do**!_

The awkwardness of the situation left Nita speechless.

"Huh. No 'hi'?" He said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess I'll go upstairs…" Dairine said, heading out of the living room.

_**BANG**_

Everyone stopped and perked up to the loud noise. The backyard door creaked open and a broad, fair-tanned boy stepped in.

_Damn…I messed up in the spell…too tense…I need to relax…_ Kit thought chastising himself for his carelessness; but then stopped surprised at the sight of the visitor.

"Ronan…." Kit replied bewildered.

"Oh—hey Kit," Ronan started walking towards him with a cocky grin, "whassup?"

Kit just stared at Ronan.

"Nuthin' much," he replied shifting his eyes uneasily to Nita.

_What's going on? Dammit 'nothing can make this even worse' I stand corrected…._

Apparently Nita didn't hear that thought either, she just stood there uneasily and shrugged.

"Uh—now I'm really gonna go upstairs now…." Dairine said then jolted out of the room before Nita got the chance to yell at her.

Ronan stood there with a mix of confusion and relief of Dairine's leaving.

"S-So why're you here, Ronan?" Nita said suspiciously and gazed at Ronan.

Ronan turned back around to face Nita. "What? I gotta have a reason to see you?"

Nita blushed slightly, not knowing what to say. Ronan stepped closer.

_What does he think he's doing—coming in here and stealing her like this! If he kisses her here right in front of me then I'll-- _

Kit got all revved up at the thought.

Ronan brought his hand up to Nita's face and lightly brushed her bangs up.

"Huh. I see the monster has resided its vacancy."

Nita smacked his hand back and took a step back.

"Yeah, no more zit—I'm perfectly content now," Ronan said with a smirk.

Nita started pushing him from his back towards the door.

"Well, there's about to be no more _you_ if you don't leave **now**," she almost screamed, holding back the want of bashing his face in.

_I—oh they're just fighting…?_

Kit thought in confusion….but sighed a silent relief seeing that Ronan wasn't going to kiss Nita.

Ronan gently pushed Nita back playfully. Then with his right arm, he slightly grabbed her left arm so she got off balance; in the midst of falling. He smoothly took his left arm and wrapped it around her waist; moving his right arm to her face. His fingers gently tickling her face, with his lips only centimeters away from hers.

"You're still quick to anger, Nita baby," he whispered to her, chuckling softly, "I see _that_ part of you still didn't change."

A/N:

jehanm: 'R' is Ronan and thanks

BookwormRose: Thanks. My comp like crashed down and it took a while to fix (I had my lazy cousin fix it—it was free though so yeah--)

Yayalulu: Thanks. Here's the update. My bad it took so long though.

Kurama's Lucky Dice: Yeah it was obvious but then again you gotta leave tracks to follow to the big thing right?

The Crazy Authoresses CAT and AMS: Yeah it wasn't really Kit's 'time' yet. Heh, but it will be soon. evil smirk

(Oh yeah….tell me if I'm doing something wrong or if ya guys want the writing to be spaced out more.)


	3. Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Wizards just the plot.

Note: Thoughts will be written like: _Like this._ And the person thinking it name's gonna be like :whoever.

_Our_ Time & Wizardry From The Last

ch. 3:

Shock

_What-the_-_frickin-hell-is-going-ON!_ :Kit

Kit's mind was racing. Mostly because of Ronan's sudden action that made him freeze.

Nita was the opposite, her mind was set on one thought:

"Ronan," she said faintly seeing Ronan look up at her with a half-interested look.

Ronan started to answer back but before any of the three in the room could say or do anything; a mysterious fair-tanned hand swept out of nowhere and pulled Kit into the kitchen.

Kit was baffled and filled with mixed emotions. The hand grabbed him from behind so he didn't know who it was at the time. When he was fully aware of what happened and out of the shock he saw big, curious eyes peering at him.

"...'Mela...?" Kit stammered, "What the hell are you thinking pulling me in here _now_ of all times especial--"

"Kit! Shut up and tell me why Mr. Gorgeous is here and why Nita is in his arms instead of **_me_**?"

Kit made a pout face and answered, "I don't know and really don't care...and 'Mr. Gorgeous'?"

"Yes, _Mr. Gorgeous_!" she burst out in total ecstasy, "I thought Nita and him were over?"

Kit sighed and turned to go back to the living room, "...and again 'Mela, I couldn't care less."

Kit left a shock-stricken 'Mela behind and wandered back into the living room expecting to see Ronan gushing over Nita or something like that...but it was _definitely_ nothing of the sort. Kit could barely open the door to the living room before seeing Ronan crashed and heaped over in the corner near where the door opened.

"Ho-ly crap," Kit said speechless and stopped wondering what was going on when he heard heavy steps storming up the stairs. And with a few minutes following, a door slamming.

Kit didn't bother with Ronan but made his way up the stairs, stopping before seeing Dairine in front of him blocking his path.

"Dairine?" Kit asked, "Ya mind getting out of my way?"

Dairine glared at him and added bluntly, "She's in her room and the door's not locked."

"Ok thanks"

Kit glided past her and started for Nita's room. It wasn't locked so he decided to peer in. She was lying on her bed, her face shoved into her pillow.

Kit sighed.

"Mind if I come in, Neets?

Nita didn't even nod or turn to answer him so Kit let himself in and locked the door behind him. He made his way and sat at the chair of her desk.

"Uh, Nita?" he started to say uneasily.

"Whaat?" she said muffled because of the pillow.

"Well," he started thinking of a way to start their conversation, "uh...care to explain why Ronan was jumbled and heaped up in your living room corner?"

Kit couldn't see it but Nita winced at the mention of Ronan's name and covered her ears.

"What?" Kit said plainly, now a little more confident guessing that nothing 'happened' with Ronan and Nita, "Is his name taboo now?"

Nita didn't answer.

He sighed, "Oh come on Neets, seriously what happened?"

Nothing.

Kit turned his head uneasily towards Nita's room's door.

"Well, can you at least tell me," he started, "if you guys...uh _kissed_?"

As soon as Kit said the word 'kissed' Nita took the pillow she had her face on and shoved it right into Kit's stomach. He hauled over in mild pain.

"Agghh, what was that for?" he somehow turned to face Nita.

She turned to look at him, looking like she was about to say something but apparently decided against it. When Kit finally got up and sat back down on Nita's bed, he had a confused look on his face.

"What was that for, Nita?"

Silence again, but after a while Nita finally decided to speak:

"No," she said half-heartedly.

Kit gave her a look.

"What?" Nita said partially annoyed.

"Well, it's just he was like probably two inches away from your lips. You're expecting me to believe that?"

"**_Kit_**," Nita was getting annoyed now, "We didn't do anything, I swear. Yeah he was inches away from kissing me but I'm telling you, nothing happened."

The look on Kit's face got a little less suspicious.

"So, are you gonna tell me why he was in your living room corner?"

Nita rolled her eyes but started to explain anyways, "He held me and I was taken back at the stuff he said especially him calling me," it disgusted her to say this, "'Nita baby'. So when he started to lean in to kiss me I kicked him in the stomach and beat him until he let go of me."

"And...how did he end up in the corner again?"

"I don't know...I rushed up the stairs after that."

_So nothing really did happen. Thank God..._ :Kit

"Yeah, thank God."

"Nita," Kit looked at her half amused, "Why now...? Reading my thoughts, jeez..."

Nita looked at him with a little smile, "I dunno, but your thought was right so why does it matter any?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kit just remembered, "Oh crap I forgot...'Mela's here."

"She is?"

"Yeah, she saw you in Mr. Gorgeous' arms."

Nita started to laugh, "'Mr. Gorgeous'?"

"Yeah, that's her new name for him," he said annoyed, making a face.

"Haha, then we should get down there. I wanna see Mr. Gorgeous get his taste of 'Mela torture for what he did to me."

Nita started to head for the door.

"Alright. Hey, hold up for me," Kit said getting up.

They both left Nita's room and raced down the stairs.

_:sigh: Well, at least nothing happened with them, so I'll still have my chance to tell her. Ha, and 'Mr. Dumbass' will be getting it from 'Mela. My luck tonight is starting to turn. __:A/N: guess lol_

XxXxXxxXXXXxxxXXXxxXXXxx:.

A/N:

Joan Marie Mesi: Well, it depends if your gonna be a J/N or N/R shipper, but then again 'evil' suits Ronan's stoney ways IMO. Oh, 'n thanks.

Kili of the Forest: Heheh, yeah I didn't exactly make Ronan the typical dark stoner he is in this fic.

readaholicponyhairgirl: Yeah, OOC's apparently goin' on with all the charries w/ this plot 'n thanks.forgive me Diane Duane :'(

:Please review, good and bad comments are good just comment lol:


	4. Asshole

Disclaimer: I still don't own YW just the plot.

Note: The mind thing _blah blah :_(name goes here) still applies.

_Our_ Time: The Love Triangle & Wizardry From The Last

ch. 4:

Asshole

**:bang:**

:silence:

Kit looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 9:30 pm. He and Nita were sitting on the couch in the living room.

**:bang:**

Kit looked over at Nita, "Ok, this is getting really annoying."

"Yeah, the banging's been going on since 9," she replied with a small yawn.

**:bang:**

"Ok then, let's go see what 'Mela's doing," Kit said, making a gesture for Nita to follow him.

Her face was uneasy, "Uhh, you can go Kit...if I go in there then the torture will pass from Ronan to me...especially with all that banging going on...I really don't need that."

"Alright then, I'll go."

Kit got up and walked to the Callahan's kitchen. He slowly opened the kitchen door and peered in.

_...and the lights are off...uhh akward. :_Kit

He flipped the light switch and the bright kitchen light illuminated the dark room.

_What...the..._ :Kit

He saw a figure that had his back towards him who was tied to a chair and blindfolded. Kit guessed it was Ronan. There was a much smaller figure who was bent over him...and her eyes had a menacing feel to it that you could feel throughout the whole room.

"Now..._who_ is Mrs. Gorgeous...?" 'Mela said.

"Er...w-well hell I dunno! Damn, what is _wrong_ with you, tying me up like this? What'd I do to you?"

"WRONG ANSWER," 'Mela screamed slamming down a butcher knife, cutting the blindfold in half.

Kit went wide-eyed, _And this is_** my **_sister_.

"What the 'effin bloody hell is wrong _with you!_" Ronan shouted, his eyes doubled the size of Kit's.

Kit slammed the kitchen door closed. He started fast-walking back to the living room but Nita cut him short.

"What _was_ that?" Nita asked concerned.

"Uh," Kit was really uncomfortable being so close to the kitchen and his sister having a butcher knife made him feel even worse, "Ronan's...getting it?"

"Getting _what?_" Nita asked, curious about 'Mela yelling and the sudden slamming noise.

Nita ignored what Kit was going to say next and out of the concern of the wellness of her kitchen and that her Dad would yell at her if 'Mela made any suspicious 'changes', she sped off.

"Uh...Nita, I really don't think it's safe to go in there," Kit started, following after her.

"Oh-my-GOD," Nita said wide-eyed and mouth agape seeing the horror that was occurring in her kitchen.

Ronan was out of the chair that Kit saw he was tied up in earlier and he was now sprawled on the ground laying on top of 'Mela. The butcher knife was in Ronan's left hand, close to 'Mela's face.

"Ronan, get the hell _off of her!_" Nita shouted and charged at Ronan taking her left hand with his; knocking the butcher knife to now where Kit was standing.

Ronan wasn't on 'Mela anymore but was lying on his face moaning in pain. Nita left him and made her way to 'Mela.

"Oh my gosh, 'Mela! Are you ok?"

'Mela had an angry look on her face.

"Did he..._do_ anything to you?" Nita asked, fearing what would happen if 'Mela said yes.

"No, he didn't...but it's ok," she walked over to where Ronan was lying and kicked him in the back. Ronan winced.

"I got my sweet taste of torture out of him, even if he did jump me with the knife," 'Mela replied with a smirk, and crouched so she could talk into Ronan's ear.

"See what happens when you provoke me? Now, be a good boy now Mr. Gorgeous, or I'll come back and introduce you to my 'blow dryer'."

'Mela walked away, satisfied. When she walked past Kit, who was frozen in complete amazement and terror she whispered, "Listen Kit, if Mr. Gorgeous _ever_ pushes himself on Nita again then call me and I'll 'take care' of it. He's _my_ property as of _now."_

_'My property'? Ha, do I feel sorry for him..._:Kit

"I heard that Kit," Nita said, getting up slowly, "What did 'Mela say?"

Kit made a face, "She said that Ronan's her property and that if he messes with you again she'll 'take care' of it."

Nita gave him a look, "Um...ok. Well, at least she didn't go off on me..."

_Ok, 'Mela's fuming and Ronan is probably half-dead now...oh why did Dairine even** bring **him here? _:Nita

_Don't know, but what should we do now?_ :Kit

Nita glared at him for overhearing her but sighed.

"Can you bring him to the couch? We'll wait until he's conscious or at least has the strength to go home."

Kit started to go over to Ronan, "And what'll we tell your Dad when he gets here?"

Nita moaned, "I'll handle it when it comes," she picked up the butcher knife, cleaned it then put it away, "Until then let's just relax for the night..."

Nita went out of the kitchen and into the living room to look for 'Mela.

Kit picked Ronan up and slowly went back to the living room.

_This is really stupid...and he's so heavy...jeez.. _:Kit

"Eghh," Ronan mumbled, waking up.

Kit turned and frowned, "Oh great, perfect time to get up."

They were near the couch so Kit dropped Ronan into it.

"Agh, holy--.Damn you're just like your sister. All rough..."

Kit raised his eyebrows, "Ha, like you're one to talk, raising that knife to her like that," Kit made a frown, "Ya know she likes you right?"

Ronan sighed, "Perfect. Before she went all Lone Power on me I thought she was kind of pretty but--," he breathed out uneasily, "Well, let's just say that what happened in there was a_ big_ turn-off."

Kit sat across from Ronan on the armchair.

_Turn-off huh. What an asshole. _:Kit

"By the way, 'Mela said you're her property," Kit said promptly.

Ronan took a long, hard look at Kit; then shoved his face into the arm of the couch.

"Hoo-rah," he cried.

XxxXXXxxxXXxxxXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXxxXXxx

A/N:

Lessien-Elensar: Well here's the update. XD And thanks.

yayalulu: Thanks.

forevermagik: Thanks. This chapt should solve somethings. Kit's still gonna play shy boy for a while. Yeah, you can see Ronan got tortured. XD. And thank you.

Joey (mind if I call you that?): Yeah, I think it was a 'moment' for Ronan and thanks.

:So yeah, wow. A next-day update. Please review. 3:


End file.
